


Blaine Anderson: The BowTie Song

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: Blaine is totally Mr. Bowtie and he rocks them like no other could. So as soon as I heard this song, I knew I had to make this. I can't claim that I got all of them stuffed into this 1½ minute, but I got most of them; 79 to be exact. All the clear shots anyway. There were a few background bowties but none were very clean images and in the end there wasn't room for them anyway.





	Blaine Anderson: The BowTie Song




End file.
